Itazura
by Temo Zz
Summary: um garoto novo, um menino que parece menina, uma mafia, mistério, um detetive e gatinhos de chocolate. DESTINADOS AO AMOR. Boys Love. SasuNaru!
1. Itazura 1

_Querido diário,_

_Mesmo no início desse novo semestre, as minhas esperanças de que esse ano seja o melhor, está indo de pior para péssimo, pois ao lembrar-me das outras escolas onde as garotas corriam desesperadamente atrás de mim, onde compravam fios dos meus cabelos, vendiam minhas cuecas roubadas, dormiam com os meus travesseiros e cheiravam meus bichinhos de pelúcia. E pior de tudo lutavam por fotos minhas onde eu estava seminu, ou nu... O que era trágico._

_Minha vida sempre foi na base da vigilância, da perseguição e dos romances. Afinal era quase todo dia que eu recebia uma carta com pedidos de casamento, mesmo tendo apenas 15 anos de idade, já fui paquerado até por velhotas em suas fases hormonais. Já fui subornado por cafetão com chantagens profissionais._

_Por isso e tantos outros motivos, tive de sair de uma escola, onde uma menina, Haruno Sakura, que era líder do meu fã clube ordenou um grande esquadrão que corresse atrás de mim e me capturasse com objetivos sexuais. _

_Bom, admito que a culpa fosse minha, por ter rejeitado absolutamente todos os chocolates no dias dos namorados de forma fria e cruel. Sem me importar com o sentimento delas – do fã clube –, das velhotas e das menininhas de cinco aninhos que iam à minha casa de mini-saia._

_Demorou muito para eu conseguir fugir para Konoha, porque descobri que estava sendo seguido e quando estranhei esse fato, passei extremamente mal, parando na UTI. Não sabia se era a emoção fantasmagórica por Sakura e sua gangue ter me seguido até lá, ou se era por ter encontrado um GPS embutido dentro do meu estomago, mas certamente foi um plano daquelas garotas que queriam saber para onde eu ia mudar._

_Sofrendo sempre com a aglomeração de mulheres em minha vida, nunca pude namorar. Muito menos tive tempo de fazer amizades, e caso tivesse algum interesse da parte alheia, era sempre por causa do meu dinheiro e das garotas que me seguiam. _

_Nenhuma namorada, nenhum amigo._

_Mas a partir de hoje minha vida iria mudar para melhor nessa nova escola. Planejo ter o que nunca tive, como: ter o tempo livre, e poder finalmente ser feliz levando uma vida tranqüila... Ou não._

**--**

**ITAZURA**

**--**

**Primeiro capítulo:**

**Primeiro dia de aula.**

**--**

"Qual é o seu nome?" perguntou a secretária da escola com um olhar significante.

"Uchiha Sasuke." eu suspirei tentando não fitar os seios fartos da mulher diante de mim. "Sou aluno do primeiro ano do médio."

"Hm... Sei." ela ergueu uma sobrancelha negra e fina. "Pode me acompanhar, o levarei até a sua sala!"

Ela deu a volta na bancada, e passou na minha frente. Podendo mostrar sua saia longa, porem justa nos quadris. Não disfarcei o olhar, mantive o foco no movimento do trasseiro dela, eu tinha razão que meu interesse no seu corpo volúvel a deixava mais assanhada. Fazendo com que seus rebolados me hipnotizassem até a chegada no segundo andar, onde se encontrava a minha sala.

"Com licença, professor." disse a secretária, interrompendo a aula.

O homem de cabelos prateados assentiu, e logo entramos na sala. Pude ouvir gritinhos de garotas tendo orgasmos e de meninos zangados rosnando para mim, como se eu fosse um gato, mas eu sou... Então, que rosnassem até que a inveja passe. Pude, também, observar cada canto da sala da porta, tendo uma visão de cento e oitenta graus. As paredes brancas, a boa iluminação, eram tudo muito calmante e convidativo. Dava um ar hospitaleiro, dando até certa vontade de estudar.

"Esse menino ao meu lado." ela olhou de canto pra mim, como se tivesse dito: 'Essa delicia aqui'. Não evitei meus sentimentos narcisistas. "É o Uchiha Sasuke, um amigo novo para todos vocês."

Eu sorri, era impossível eu fazer alguma amizade e sair vivo para me reencontrar com essa pessoa. Mas para o meu espanto, as pessoas não pareciam ameaçadoras, os garotos podiam fechar a cara, mas eu sabia que era questão de primeira impressão e as meninas não pareciam que iam me atacar. Era um ponto positivo. Eu já tinha absoluta certeza de que iria ser diferente das demais escolas que passei.

Quando o silencio se estalou na sala, eu sabia que todos esperavam um discurso meu.

"Será um prazer estudar na mesma sala que vocês." eu dei o meu melhor sorriso, não dei o mais simpático, mas o mais bonito. O meu sorriso torto. "Espero que também seja para todos."

Olhei logo para o professor, que me chamou até sua mesa. Desfilei até lá, fitando a folha que ele olhara.

"Posso lhe chamar de Sasuke-kun?" perguntou ele de forma simpática, mas continuava a fitar uma folha que eu julgava serem as notas dos outros alunos.

"Pode." todos me chamavam assim.

Ao lhe dar a resposta, o mais velho finalmente olhou para mim e estendeu sua mão.

"Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi." ele sorriu e eu apertei sua mão. "Mas pode me chamar de Sensei ou... De Deus... Como sou popularmente conhecido. Se precisar de mim estarei ocupado, então evite problemas, ok?"

"Ok."

"Você se sentara lá na última carteira do lado da janela." ele apontou para o leste. "E abra seu livro na pagina 120, leia o texto e realize as questões, caso não tenha o livro ainda, pode sentar ao lado de alguém. E não esqueça que você perdeu alguns dias de aula nesse semestre, por isso vai ter algumas atividades extras nesse fim-de-semana." ele revirou seus materiais tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa. "Bom... É só isso. Espero que goste daqui. Agora vá para seu lugar."

Eu saí sem olhá-lo novamente, eu pude sentir levemente o mau-humor do professor, por isso evitei uma conversa. Enquanto caminhava até a última carteira da última fileira do lado da janela, pude notar ser observado, mas não era qualquer tipo de observação era uma observação pervertida. Ao olhar para trás pude ver duas garotas fazendo movimentos perversos com mão, fazendo posições obscenas, imaginando um possível sexo entre mim e elas, assim que eu descobri seus atos as duas olharam para frente com vergonha.

Eu tentei fazer uma pose imbatível, e sentei em meu lugar.

"Você não tem o livro?" perguntou uma menina loira de olhos azuis para mim.

Eu fiquei tonto com aqueles olhos brilhantes, e demorei a responder.

"Não."

"Pode sentar-se aqui ao meu lado." disse sorridente, um pouco corada e muito fofa por isso. "Eu sei como é chato ser aluno novo. Eu entrei aqui há duas semanas e não consegui me enturmar direito até hoje." ela coçou a cabeça com timidez e fechou os olhos rapidamente tentando não fitar os meus.

"Realmente." tudo que eu pude fazer foi levantar uma sobrancelha negra, enquanto observava seu rosto pequeno e bronzeado fazer expressões delicadas. Eu acordei do transe, e afastei minha carteira para o lado da loira. Um pouco surpreso por estar finalmente atraído emotivamente por alguém, mas ainda mais ousado por isso. "E de que escola você veio?" perguntei querendo puxar assunto.

"Dê uma distante..." ela respondeu olhando para as mãos, eu tinha certeza que não eram boas lembranças. "Eu não me dava muito bem com os alunos de lá. Eles... Gostavam muito de violência e tumulto, e eu acabava sofrendo com isso."

Eu não pude evitar ficar pasmo.

"Está me dizendo que você apanhava lá?" eu falei um pouco alto demais chamando a atenção de um ou outro.

"Não... Bom." ela suspirou de forma tão leve quanto o vento. "Um garoto quis me bater quando soube que sua namorada havia se apaixonado por mim..."

"... Uma garota?!" eu disse com certo nojo. Ela me olhou confusa, como se eu tivesse dito alguma bobagem, mas depois de alguns segundos ela assentiu. Bom, eu sabia que não seria uma grande novidade uma garota se apaixonar por ela, sabendo que ela é tão... Irresistível. Mas passar por tal covardia era tão... "E o que aconteceu?"

"Eu contei para o meu pai, ele ficou muito nervoso. E resolveu me tirar daquela escola."

Podia ver nos olhos azuis que seu pai era a pessoa que mais amava. Ainda.

"Eu já gosto dele." eu sorri, tentando provocar novamente aquelas expressões sutilmente felizes.

Seu sorriso mostrou todos seus dentes brancos, aquecendo meu peito e me acalmando de um jeito leve que me lembrava flores, as mais belas. Nunca me vi tão sorridente e nem querendo ver o sorriso dos outros. Eu estava inseguro por sentir algo que me acalmasse tão fortemente.

"Todos gostam."

Fitei seus olhos por instantes infinitos. Não sei em que momento o silêncio me ensurdeceu, mas senti olhos, olhos em cima de nós, interferindo em meu agradável intimo. Interferindo no momento em que eu mergulhava em mares. E por visão periférica, olhei para a sala. Todos os olhos nos observavam curiosos, querendo saber o que se discutia ou o que desejávamos fazer, eu sorri de lado, pois eu sabia muito bem. Só não queria constrange-la, como já estava.

"Será que todos podem voltar à atenção para mim?" era um homem com rabo-de-cavalo e com um risco que se passava na superfície de seu nariz. Ele estava no centro da sala, parecia irritado e ansioso. "Bom, agora me digam onde esta Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ele só deu 15 minutos de aula hoje, Iruka-sensei." respondeu um menino que se sentava na frente.

"15?"

"É... Ele chegou atrasado, e saiu mais cedo dizendo que ia dar aula para a próxima sala."

"E como ele conseguiu se atrasar para ir pra a sala do lado?!" perguntou ele ironicamente nervoso. Ninguém respondeu, só pensaram nas possíveis coisas que o professor poderia ter sofrido no caminho de dez metros. Ou nas possíveis coisas que ele estaria fazendo nesse exato momento. O mais velho suspirou pesadamente, tentando se acalmar, parecendo muito inútil. "Qualquer novidade, o mande ir para a sala da sexta série, eu estarei lá." ele andou até a porta, porém voltou a olhar a todos seriamente. "E, por favor, fiquem em silêncio se não serei obrigado a trazer a bazuca."

Novamente ninguém respondeu, a tensão no olhar daquele cara havia feito todos se arrepiarem. Menos eu, claro.

Eu voltei a fitar a menina ao meu lado intrigada.

"O ambiente aqui é sempre de estresse?" perguntei decepcionado.

"Não, não. É que houve uma briga feia entre um aluno com uns dois professores, eu acho que foi com eles." fez uma cara pensativa. "Parece que os pais do aluno querem até processá-los."

"Que mau."

--

Na hora do intervalo, achei melhor não ficar próximo demais da musa dos meus sonhos, para que ela não pensasse que eu queria apenas amizade e sim algo mais. E como eu sei que cara grudento demais é um incômodo, fiz o meu melhor ao dizer que preferia passar o intervalo sozinho. Para que ela pudesse pensar um pouco em mim e tal... Então, segui em direção da cantina, pensando em comer algo doce e leve. Que pudesse encher o papo, e que segurasse a fome até á hora do almoço. Após enfrentar uma fila por cansativos dez minutos, eu escolhi algo salgado, contrariando meu plano original: um sanduíche e uma Coca.

Sentei-me na mesa solitária e comecei a desfrutar do alimento enquanto lia as notícias do jornal que peguei anteriormente na biblioteca.

"Nunca foi tão divertido vir pra escola!"

Era uma voz fina, aguda e irritante demais para que eu gostasse de ouvir. Olhei para cima, vendo uma loira de cabelos presos longos até cintura. Seu corpo definido, e sua expressão sexual me lembraram de alguns fatos recentes que me fizeram estremecer, era um instinto de 'perigo a vista'.

"E quem é você?"

Ela umedeceu os lábios e revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. Apoiou suas mãos na mesa e se curvou para me fitar de perto. Pondo propositalmente seu decote no meu radar.

"É simples. Sou a garota mais linda e poderosa dessa escola, dessa e de muitas outras." sorriu orgulhosa. "Sou majestosa, sensual, inteligente, esportista, carinhosa..." ela se vangloriava e parou de falar, aproximando seus lábios carnudos de meus ouvidos e seu decote há milímetros de distância da minha boca. Encolhi o seco, e esperei por seu pronuncio. "E muito... Muito..." ela dizia lentamente, querendo dar ênfase. "... Experiente..."

Eu sorri de canto e fechei os olhos. Rindo internamente dela, mas deixando descaradamente explícito.

"Eu perguntei o seu nome e não o que você é ou faz."

Ela revirou os olhos, parecendo impaciente.

"Sempre soube que você seria um cara difícil." ela recuperou sua postura, mantendo-se em pé parecendo apenas mais um pouquinho respeitável. "Mas não desistirei tão rápido, não é a toa que eu consigo tudo o que quero. Pode me chamar de Ino se por acaso se arrepender e quiser algo comigo..."

Ela saiu desfilando em cima do seu salto. Parecendo mais mulher do que qualquer uma ali presente.

Suspirei cansado e pude ver dois garotos curiosos para saberem o que tinha acontecido. Suas atenções eram compartilhadas comigo e com a Ino, como se já tivessem previsto o que tínhamos conversado e tivessem louco para ter a minha aprovação de seus conceitos. Eles conversaram entre si por breves segundos, até que decidiram algo, e vi eles se levantarem. O gordo com uns salgados e o magro com cara de tédio. Para a minha total decepção eles vinham em minha direção.

"Sou Shikamaru e esse é Choji, somos da sua sala." disse o magro que se sentou na cadeira em frente a minha. "Se não se importar posso lhe perguntar algo?"

O gordo sentou-se ao seu lado que não parou um segundo se quer de comer, mas o que eu logo percebi que eles eram tipo 'melhores amigos'. Muito blefe.

"É sobre a Ino?" tinha certeza disso.

"É sim." ele olhou pra a mesa, preocupado. "Ela é, quer dizer... costumava ser, nossa melhor amiga. Mas depois de uma... desilusão amorosa." falou como se ele pudesse sentir a mesma coisa. "Ela se tornou assim. Não liga mais para ninguém quer tratar a todos como foi tratada pelo cara, ficou com uma magoa profunda." olhou de volta pra mim, agora mais concentrado. "Então, eu quero saber se por acaso ela quer algo com você..."

"Ela se insinuou para mim..." dobrei meu jornal, e coloquei debaixo do braço, me levantando. Querendo me livrar deles e daquela conversa.

"E você recusou?" perguntou com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

"... Sim." eu o tranqüilizei. "Eu já estou interessado em uma menina da nossa sala."

Ele me olhou confuso, certamente ele não percebeu o clima total de romance que teve na sala.

"E quem é?"

Só então percebi que não sabia o nome dela, me envergonhei por conversar ativamente com ela por três aulas seguidas e não ter nem lembrado de perguntar seu nome.

"Eu esqueci..." menti. "Mas é aquela que eu conversei o tempo todo..."

Ambos se assustarem com meu comentário, e o gordo se engasgou e caiu na risada. Shikamaru sussurrou algo no ouvido do outro que o fez 'tentar se recompuser', meu bom humor foi ferido. E com muita irritação, dei as costas para os dois.

"Espere!" disse Choji que finalmente disse algo dirigido a mim, pena que as migalhas que caiam de sua boca dessem tanto enjôo. "Você tem que saber de uma coisa..."

Eu o olhei curioso.

"... Mas eu acho que é melhor você se sentar!" completou Shikamaru agora mais sério. Eu me sentei, esperando impaciente que me dissessem. "Sabe... Aquela menina que você disse que estava interessado? Então... Ela não é _menina_."

Agora eu estava confuso, suspeitei logo de uma zombação, mas ambos estavam sérios demais para ser mentira. Então, pensei ter ouvido errado.

"Como assim?"

"Eu quero dizer que... Aquela pessoa com quem você conversou na sala por três aulas consecutivas, era o Uzumaki Naruto. Um garoto transferido de escola, para a própria proteção dele." me olhavam procurando uma reação, mas eu estava pasmo demais para proferir uma. Então Shikamaru continuou furando meus ouvidos. "Ele pode até parece um pouco com uma garota, mas certamente não é."

Eu mergulhei meu rosto em minhas mãos, tentando pensar em como eu pude me confundir tanto. E como eu pude acreditar que uma menina sem peitos era perfeita. Sem cochas e volumes. 'Naruto', assim como esse ser estranho é chamado, me hipnotizou sem enunciar muito.

Eu não queria acreditar que o outro poderia ser... _Menino. _Era amargurado demais, mesmo que eu soubesse o que ele era de verdade, eu não conseguia/queria acreditar. A ficha se recusava a cair. Ela, de princípio, não parecia homem...

"... Não posso acreditar!" eu os ignorei.

Andei em direção a sala de aula, subindo as escadas de forma mais rápida do que habitual, eu queria ter uma conversa de _menino_ para... _menino_. Pois agora eu realmente acredito que tenha sido tudo uma grande brincadeira daqueles dois, só por causa... Da falta de volume dela. Mas algo em mim queria ouvir isso de Naruto, seria a comprovação de que eu precisarei para, sei lá, esquecer.

Entrei na sala, e o vi na última fileira olhando da janela os alunos que estavam no pátio, observando de longe, enquanto comia uma grande marmita trazida de casa.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" eu chamei sua atenção, mesmo estando distante do outro, achei mais seguro para eu, não afrontá-lo, não queria cair nos encantos de um homem. "Esse é o seu nome, não é?"

"Sim." sorriu confuso.

Sabia que a culpa não era dele por minhas interpretações, e sim eu. Então, me aproximei novamente dele, como havíamos nos aproximado anteriormente ao intervalo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e olhei o seu rosto sério e confuso.

"Eu tive... pensamentos... românticos com você!" admiti, não queria esconder isso dele, mesmo que ele nunca mais queria falar comigo após isso, mas ele apenas se assustou não se enojou e nem se afastou. "Eu pensava que você era uma garota..." eu disse zombando de mim mesmo não dele, e ele percebeu. "Até que... disseram que eu estava errado agora a pouco." ele continuava a me fitar, um pouco decepcionado. Queria descobrir o significado de tais expressões em seu rosto, que variavam bastante, desde assustado a afetado. Quando ele abaixou o rosto me preocupei. "Algum problema?" perguntei com algum tipo de inocência na voz.

"Claro que há!" ele continuava com a cabeça na mesa. "Você acabou de dizer que pareço uma garota..."

"Bom." não tive uma resposta para isso.

Ele endireitou sua postura e fitou meus olhos, seus olhos do mar estavam mais pertos dos meus. Ele me observava sério e de forma levemente ameaçadora.

"Como eu posso parecer uma garota sem ser feminina, sem ter peitos, bunda ou charme?"

"Para falar a verdade..." pensei um pouco antes de falar. "Você tem bunda sim."

_Sim, eu não pensei direito! _Mas eu disse a verdade, apesar da bunda dele não ser grande, é empinadinha, enfim uma delícia. Porém, minha explicação o fez se assustar ainda mais, agora sim parecendo enojado e nervoso.

"O QUÊ?" ele se levantou encostando-se à parede, parecendo perturbado. "Não me diga que você ficou olhando meu corpo com esses olhos impuros..."

Eu estava começando a me divertir com aquilo, não pensei que vê-lo corar daquela forma nervosa o fizesse ficar tão bobo e imaturo. Então, com meu instinto zombador não me contentei provocar mais reações negativas.

"Fiquei sim." eu disse apoiando meu rosto sobre uma mão enquanto o olhava tendo um ataque. "Afinal, como disse, pensei que era uma garota..." eu dei meu sorriso torto, provocando rosnamentos. "... Estava pensando em como você ficaria com uma 'Langeri' branca de seda." Eu menti, e fiz uma cara sonhadora como se eu estivesse revivendo esses pensamentos. "... Você dizia coisas como: 'Ah, Sasuke-sama seja gentil comigo... Nunca fiz essas coisas desavergonhadas... '. Enfim, isso." Meu sorriso cresceu quando vi que ele queria me bater, então me levantei rapidamente quando por reflexo o vi correndo atrás de mim. Eu sorri e comecei a correr pela sala, parei em frente à mesa do professor, ele estava paralelo a mim, com a expressão fechada. "Um pouco mais de humor na vida faz bem Naru-chan." meu sorriso torto reinava em meu rosto, e eu sabia que ele fazia o loiro ficar ainda mais nervoso.

"Seu safado, você estava me paquerando, por isso que você estava sendo gentil, não é?!"

"Se você sabe, então por que perguntar?!"

Sai correndo em direção a porta, e ele me seguia. Um pouco distante, mas com a mesma velocidade, passávamos pelos corredores longos da escola, atraindo os outros alunos que olhavam surpresos e curiosos para saberem o motivo da perseguição. Entrei direto no banheiro masculino, planejando me esconder, mas meu plano decaiu quando encontrei um antigo amigo: o espelho.

"Alcancei... Renda-se!" disse Naruto ofegante ao entrar no banheiro logo em seguida. Mas eu estava ocupado demais me namorando. "TEME! Para de se olhar assim, seu... Seu narcisista!" olhei de canto pra ele. Esperando uma reação, mas ele começou a me olhar confuso. Tive uma leve vontade de bater na cabeça dele, forçando-o a usar o raciocínio. "O que foi?"

"Eu me rendi e ai? Não vai me bater? Ou..." aproximei meus lábios de seus ouvidos, com um tom petulante e disse: "Afeminou?"

Outra rodada de perseguição se reiniciou, corri em direção da sala de aula, passando entre os outros derrubando um ou outro aluno de forma violenta. Eu não queria admitir mais eu estava muito mais feliz. Agora eu tinha quem perturbar.

Entrei na sala de aula que ainda estava vazia, e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da mesa do loiro, eu estava ofegante assim como o outro que pareceu esquecer a discussão e sentou-se ao meu lado sem me bater ou me provocar. Notei que eu estava quente e suado, não pensei que havia corrido tanto, afinal fazia um bom tempo que eu não corria desse jeito. Eu podia ser o melhor das aulas de Educação Física nas outras escolas, mas eu nunca me dedicava realmente, não como naquele instante, por isso dei uma gargalhada. E Naruto apenas me olhava um sorriso delicado no rosto.

"Do que esta rindo bobão?" disse simpático.

Eu o olhei cuidadoso e com admiração por segundos e passei meus dedos finos e brancos em seus cabelos sedosos, de forma carinhosa e descontraída, provocando nele uma reação natural de desconforto, mas ele não se distanciou, pelo ao contrário, abaixou a cabeça para que eu pudesse ofegar ainda mais meus dedos em seus cabelos finos e macios, massageando-os enquanto o loiro sorria de olhos fechados.

"Tudo bem se eu me mantiver por perto, mesmo que eu seja um sádico que se disfarça de amigo?"

"Seria um prazer, Teme."

"Não me chame assim, Dobe."

Quando menos percebi, o intervalo já tinha acabado, e aos poucos os alunos entravam e se acomodavam em seus lugares. Mas a minha atenção mesmo, estava focado em Shikamaru, o moreno andava em minha direção com certo mau-humor, preocupando-me. Certamente, seria sobre aquela loira novamente. Eu não queria saber o que ele tinha de importante para me alertar sobre ela, entretanto, eu sabia que ele contaria mesmo assim.

"É para você." disse ele com o tom que eu suspeitava. "Ela mandou que entregasse para você."

Shikamaru jogou um envelope sobre a minha mesa e se dirigiu para o outro canto da sala, onde ele se sentava, sem voltar a olhar para mim. Ao longe, na porta pude ver Ino adentrar, cativando a apreciação de todos os marmanjos da sala. E ao meu lado, Naruto fitava extremamente curioso o envelope, eu sabia que se eu não mostrasse o que havia dentro ele o violaria.

O envelope parecia estar cheio de coisas, pequenos objetos, cartas, e... Sei lá. Não sou muito bom de Tato. Resolvi abrir ali mesmo, temendo as coisas que aquela pervertida poderia me enviar. Encontrei fotos, muito mais que fotos. Encontrei fotos daquela loira nua. Assim que vi, escondi dos olhos arregalados de Naruto.

"Deixa de ser curioso!" ordenei impaciente.

"Não dá! Eu quero ver o que é!" ele tentou pegá-las de minha mão, mas eu as coloquei de volta no envelope para poder observar com critério mais tarde... Hehe. Mentira. Eu não tinha tais intenções, eu não pretendia me afogar nos peitos da Ino. "Deixa!" eu peguei o caderno e joguei o envelope dentro, eu não podia ver esse tipo de coisa em sala de aula, mesmo que a curiosidade domine. E ela dominava, enquanto Gai-sensei dava sua aula hiperativa, eu pensava nas possíveis coisas que poderia haver ali, e o pior de tudo era que Naruto sabia que eu estava curioso e estava começando a usava isso contra mim. "Pode ter infinitas coisas ai dentro, você não quer saber o que é?"

Eu olhei amargurado para ele, e logo olhei para o caderno em cima da mesa novamente, mas não tirei o envelope de dentro dela, eu apenas o abri para que meus olhos pudessem ver. Entretanto, não queria corromper a mente do mais novo, então retirei as fotos e as excluí, querendo ver somente as coisas apropriadas e que não me causariam problemas.

Assim, abri e vi o que restava ali.

"Nossa..." eu disse.

"O que há ai?" olhou o loiro.

Eu sorri de canto e fui tirando as coisas.

"Camisinha, uma chave, um cartão e..." eu estava com dificuldades de tirar o último item. "Uma carta."

Eu os coloquei na mesa, só guardei de volta a camisinha, pois já sabia a sua utilidade nessa situação. Naruto se assustou profundamente com esse item, mas não comentou. Eu abri a carta, para saber qual era o assunto, não me surpreendi quando encontrei uma letra elegante e arredondada. Eu a coloquei entre mim e Naruto para que possamos ler juntos e com democracia.

'_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Você me conhece, mas não lembra. Eu costumava fazer parte do seu cotidiano quando mais Nova. Pena que as dificuldades nos separaram, eu sofri com isso, você é minha paixão, e eu te quero. Eu mudei muito desde a pré-escola, e sei que você também amadureceu e acredito que foi para melhor. Mas do que quero mesmo falar é sobre meus sentimentos mais íntimos que quero realizar com você. E como se trata de um homem, eu duvido que seja natural recusar uma mulher como eu. Ainda mais, quando se trata de uma mulher fogosa. _

_Fique comigo, e descubra como é me amar. Procure-me. '_

"Ela escreve bem." Naruto parecia um pouco pasmo com a ousadia romântica.

"Sim."

Eu olhei logo para o cartão, tinha um endereço, telefone e um horário. Era de um motel. Ela certamente gostaria muito da minha presença nesse lugar, o dia marcava para daqui seis dias, no Domingo. E em baixo do cartão uma breve mensagem: _'Eu esperarei por você o quanto for preciso. ' _Agora eu sabia o porquê da chave.

"O porquê da chave?" eu não respondi, apenas olhei para ele até que ele resolvesse pensar. "Hm... Ela quer mesmo você, ein?"

Eu o olhei, sua expressão apreensiva e me contagiou.

"O que foi?"

"Sasuke... Ela gosta mesmo de você." ele tocou em minha mão com inquietação. "Ela quer ressaltar o lado sexual porque acha o modo mais eficaz de te conquistar, mas pelo que li..." ele desviou os olhos rapidamente para a carta. "Ela sofreu muito com o distanciamento de vocês. Mesmo que ela diga que é apenas sexo, não é. Ela vai querer algo mais, e se ela não tiver isso, você vai feri-la ainda mais... Por isso eu acho que se você deve ficar com ela só se tiver nos planos um relacionamento."

_NÃO. Eu não queria me relacionar agora. _

"Eu não posso, mesmo se quisesse..." eu respondi convicto.

"Por que não?" ele perguntou curioso demais novamente, mais assustado do que curioso.

"Olha para mim." eu ironizei. "Sou um gostoso, cobiçado." ele revirou os olhos, certamente me achou um metido. "Eu sei que sou atraente, mas isso nunca foi particularmente bom para mim, eu nunca poderia me envolver com uma garota, pois os fãs clubes faziam questão de esquartejá-la, por isso me acostumei a ficar sozinho, não podia ter amigos, pois as garotas os subornavam procurando por segredos. Sempre foi muito difícil ter minha vida privada respeitada." pude ver seus olhos molharem levemente, mas seu rosto se endureceu. "Pelas experiências que vivenciei, não estou pronto para me envolver..."

"Nunca se envolveu, né? Sasuke?" ele sorriu de canto.

Eu suspirei, nenhum amigo chegou tão perto de saber tanto sobre mim quanto Naruto em tão pouco tempo.

"Por que esse sorriso bobão?"

"Por que não sou mais o único da sala que nunca beijou." seu sorriso continuava ali, agora mais delicado, como se desejasse compartilhar igualmente comigo um segredo. "Também acho que não estou preparado, mas deve ser porque eu acredito muito no amor e não quero perder o encanto do primeiro beijo com qualquer pessoa."

"Você acha mesmo que possa ter um encanto no primeiro beijo?" perguntei caçoando.

Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes.

"Acredito."

Novamente eu me perdi na pureza de seus olhos, e por alguns instantes eu acreditei também. Acreditei que talvez o primeiro beijo seja destinado a ser o melhor, mas logo recuperei a consciência e sai desse mundo de sonhos em que Naruto vive.

"Dobe."

Ele me mostrou a língua, num gesto infantil.

"Teme."

--

A última aula era inesperadamente a mais legal do dia. Gai-sensei saiu das aulas teóricas e passou a dar aulas praticas de física – umas das minhas matérias favoritas – fizemos experimentos no laboratório que deram errados, e que resultou na queima do cabelo de uma menina chamada Hinata. Todos ficaram assustados, menos eu, claro, pois fiquei zombando. Quem mandou desviar a atenção do trabalho para olhar a bunda empinada do Naruto?

O trabalho dele também deu errado, resultou numa explosão que estragou o meu. Ele pediu desculpas, mas jurei torturá-lo quando eu estivesse mais calmo. Mas o que aconteceu de mais hilário, foi uma briga entre Neji e Lee. Eles tacaram seus experimentos um no outro, a camisa de ambos evaporou em questão de segundos.

"Idiota!" dizia o sobrancelhudo. "Você vai pagar uma camisa nova pra mim!"

"Está bem." sorriu sínico o cabeludo. "Ai, você paga uma nova camisa pra mim!"

Ambos foram ao chão, brigando feito delinqüente. O professor agiu rápido ao ver que seu aluno preferido, Lee, estava perdendo.

"Chega disso!" disse o mais velho irritado, em seu tom imperativo. "Neji, direto para a diretoria!"

"E o Lee, não vai?"

O professor se lamentou por dentro, e olhou para o seu 'reflexo mais novo'.

"Sinto muito Lee, mas você tem que partir!"

"Eu resisto Gai-sensei, eu resisto."

Vendo aquela cena melodramática demais, todas as alunas voltaram sua atenção para o corpo de Neji. Fazendo cara de 'te desejo' e de 'tô gozando'.

Por causa daquele tumulto, todos foram dispensados mais cedo. Mas em compensação todos tiveram que esperar diante do portão da escola até dar o horário da liberação, sentei-me num dos bancos que tinha em baixo da árvore. Olhava para cima e podia ver pássaros em seus ninhos, comendo o fruto que a mãe havia trazido.

"Naruto?" olhei para ele que estava ao lado, com a maior cara de tédio.

"Quê?"

"Faz um favor."

"Quê?"

"Chama aqui aquele moreno... O Shikamaru."

"Tá."

Assim que ele se levantou, voltei a fitar os pássaros, fazia me lembrar de quando eu era pequeno e de quando meus pais eram vivos e de quando nós éramos realmente unidos, uma família. Eu não suportava essas lembranças, parecem tão falsas e irreais de tão boas que são para mim.

"Chamou-me?"

"Sim." eu recuperei minha postura de sempre, e fitei agora o outro que estava ao meu lado. "Você tem noção do que me entregou hoje mais cedo?"

"Não, não tenho nenhuma noção."

"Tem interesse de saber?" eu perguntei cuidadoso, tentando não parecer tão intimo. Mas ao notar que ele demorou a responder, deduzi que ele tinha sim curiosidade ou preocupação a respeito. "Ela não esta apenas atraída por mim... O sentimento dela por mim é antigo."

Ele se assustou ao ouvir a ultima frase.

"Esta me dizendo que..."

"Sim, acho que você chegou à mesma conclusão que eu!" suspirei. "Então, eu sou o menino que a transformou no que é?"

Ele fechou a cara de repente, eu sabia que ele iria me culpar pelas mudanças da Ino. Ele se levantou e mostrou o punho para mim, eu continuei olhando fixamente para ele despreocupadamente.

"Levanta-se e tenhamos uma briga justa!"

Ele não falou alto, mas muitas pessoas ouviram e se amontoaram para saber o que acontecia. Suspirei.

"Você sabe que a culpa não é minha. Eu tenho o livre arbítrio para escolher com que eu devo ou não ficar." eu olhei no fundo de seus olhos procurando induzi-lo a entender o meu ponto de vista. "Sem falar que... Tínhamos 12 anos, não pode me responsabilizar por tê-la feito sofrer uma desilusão, éramos crianças. Apenas. Eu só não sei o porquê dela ter mudado tanto tão cedo."

Ele afrouxou a postura, me olhando nos olhos procurando indícios de falso testemunho. Mas ele pareceu finalmente respirar e sentou-se ao meu lado, do mesmo jeito que eu. Com pernas cruzadas, olhando um horizonte de pessoas curiosas.

"Ela sempre foi temperamental."

Aos poucos os curiosos se afastavam, ficando ali apenas Naruto e Choji que se entreolhavam confusos. Esperando que a nossa conversa silenciosa acabasse. Choji olhou Shikamaru, que se levantou preguiçosamente, Naruto sentou em seu lugar rapidamente como se temesse que alguém fosse tomá-lo.

"Aposto que falaram sobre ela." cruzou os braços, num ato interessado.

"Apostou errado." olhei para ele pelo canto dos olhos. "Falamos sobre os meus problemas e um passado que se tornou um presente indesejado."

"Sasuke." uma rachada de vento veio em nossa direção bagunçando seus cabelos. "Disseram-me que querem o ver na secretaria." eu me levantei, tentando parecer disposto, e o loiro fez igual levantando para ir junto comigo. "Quer que eu vá com você?"

Eu olhei para ele, e sorri torto, resolvi dar uma provocação.

"Se eu for para a cama, você vai querer ir comigo também?" eu me aproximei dele, tentando parecer enojado.

Ele endureceu sua postura, e me mostrou o punho.

"Depende." me assustei com essa. "Se estivermos de roupa sim!"

Eu fiz uma cara de inocente, que deve ter saído mais parecido como a de um psicopata.

"É bom saber que você iria para a cama comigo." utilizei o duplo sentido para tirá-lo do sério, depois que o vi corar de nervoso, parti em direção da secretaria. "Mas se você quiser esperar... Eu não farei cerimônia."

"Ah, cala a boca!" ele se virou contra mim, partindo em direção ao portão da escola.

Olhei para trás e vi sua bunda empinada fazendo um sobe e desce hipnotizante, não evitei gargalhar vitorioso. Irritando ainda mais o outro que agora me cobria de palavras chulas.

--

Eu pensei que não voltaria tão cedo para ver a aquela mulher, mas no mesmo dia lá estava eu de novo, em frente a ela e ao seu decote V, mostrando seus dotes carnudos e cheinhos de leite. Eu ainda não sabia seu nome e não queria saber, era como aquelas vagabundas que estavam sempre disponíveis. O tipo mais desprezível de mulher em minha opinião, tirando aquelas que são fora-da-lei, ela me lembra uma versão mais velha da minha fã mais aterrorizável: Sakura. Mas, foi mais fácil resistir olhar para o decote dessa vez, o que foi uma surpresa para mim.

"O professor que te chamou esta naquela sala!" apontou ela para o oeste.

Eu andei naquela direção, o corredor era muito comprido, mas pouco largo, dando certa fobia. Entrei na única porta que havia por lá. As paredes brancas davam uma sensação de hospício, a mesa ao centro deu uma má distribuição de espaço, e o homem ao centro que procurava por alguns papéis espalhados nela parecia impaciente e atencioso.

"Sasuke-kun, como vai?" perguntou o mais velho simpático.

"Iruka-sensei, não é mesmo?" eu me lembrava dele entrando na sala com aquela cara terrível hoje mais cedo. "Você foi hoje a minha sala..."

Ele não pareceu muito feliz com esse meu último comentário.

"Que pena que foi desse jeito que acabou me conhecendo." desviou os olhos para os papéis em suas mãos, procurando por algo. "Deve ter tido uma péssima primeira impressão."

"Não se preocupe com isso." estava com pressa, nunca gostei de ficar muito tempo na secretaria ou na diretoria. "E então professor tem algum motivo para eu estar aqui agora?"

"Sim e são dois" ele suspirou pegando uma pasta na mão. "Primeiro: Como você esteve ausente nas primeiras duas semanas de aula, vou lhe dar atividades extras para recuperar a nota perdida. E, por favor, entregue na data marcada aqui." ele se aproximou e passou a pasta da mão dele a minha. "Segundo: qual era o motivo para aquela correria no intervalo?"

"Bom..." não imaginei que ele queria saber justamente sobre aquilo. "Foi apenas uma brincadeira inocente."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, é obvio que ele viu o sarcasmo em minha voz.

"É eu sei." afastou-se novamente voltado para a mesa. "Que bom que se enturmou. Mas o que eu gostaria mesmo de falar é sobre como você corre rápido, por isso gostaria de saber se você gostaria de entrar para a equipe de corrida da escola, o que acha?"

"A escola tem isso?" eu me assustei, eu sabia que a escola era enorme e que havia vários cantos desconhecidos para mim. Mas uma pista de corrida...

"Sim, sim." ele jogou os documentos na mesa novamente, desistindo de procurar algo.

"Eu gostaria de pensar sobre isso, a resposta tem que ser imediata?"

"Não tenha pressa, desde que não abuse do tempo."

"Sim, Sensei." agora sim eu não tinha mais motivo para continuar ali. "Eu posso ir agora?"

"Claro. Até amanhã."

Ele me acompanhou até a porta e a fechou. Passei pela secretaria ignorando uma voz fina que chamava meu nome. Com minha bolsa pesada nas costas, desci as escadas que davam acesso ao portão de saída. De longe pude avistar que todos haviam ido, menos Naruto que continuava ali, sentado no banco que ficava de baixo da árvore, mexia em seu celular, com suas pernas cruzadas e sua bolsa laranja jogada ao seu lado. Assim que fui me aproximando, o vi jogando _Expert_ do G_uitar_ H_ero, _ele estava ganhando apesar dos erros mínimos.

"Por que me esperou?"

Ele se assustou ao ver-me, mas continuou a jogar.

"Você disse que não faria cerimônia se eu quisesse ficar." sentei-me ao seu lado, e abri a pasta que o professor havia me entregado. Eram infinitos trabalhos para se fazer. "Por que te chamaram?"

"Para entregar os trabalhos a serem feitos e para me convidar para participar da equipe de corrida."

Ele me olhou surpreso, parando de jogar.

"Você entrou?" ele parecia animado com a ideia.

"Não respondi."

"Entra vai." ele cedeu um daqueles sorrisos perfeitos. "Sabe, eu faço parte da equipe, e pelo que eu vi hoje, você corre bem!" Suspirei, estava cansado e com sono, fazia um bom tempo que eu não acordava tão cedo. E quando vi o sol amarelar e ficar bem no centro, o sono intensificava. "Sasuke, empresta seu celular?"

Eu o peguei em meu bolso e o entreguei. O loiro fez leves discagens, depois de longos cinco minutos ele me devolveu.

"O que você fez com meu celular?" perguntei enquanto guardava o telefone no bolso.

"Peguei o numero do seu celular e coloquei em minha agenda e vice-e-versa." ele sorriu orgulhoso.

"Pretende perturbar a minha paz quando estiver em casa?" me levantava para ir embora.

"Claro, é o meu jeito de retribuir os maus-tratos." ele piscou, mas logo ficou sério. "Obrigado por se interessar em ser meu amigo também, pode não parecer, mas você me salvou de um péssimo semestre." Ele se levantou e me abraçou. Olhou para seu relógio e arregalou os olhos. "Droga... Tenho que ir para casa fazer o almoço. Até amanhã, Teme!"

Ele saiu correndo sem me dar o tempo de responder, mas o fiz mesmo assim.

"Até amanhã, dobe!"

--------------------------------------------xxx

**Continua...**

--------------------------------------------xxx

**N/A:**

_22h55min. – Sábado. – 12/12/09._

Terminei! \o/

Estou surpresa. Minha base para fazer essa fic, foi outra fic minha 'o aluno novo'. Eu pensei em fazer com POV's do Sasu e acabou ficando assim. :D Espero que tenham gostado! Estou cansada, pois está tarde como podem ver acima. O.o

Estou morrendo de sono, 6 horas direto no PC para escrever isso e compartilhar com vocês .-.

Qualquer duvida – reclamação – declaração de amor – erros ortográficos... Comentem se quiserem ;)

Beijão para todos e todas e até a próxima. :*


	2. Ciúmes

_Querido diário,_

_Bom, é errado um cara ter um diário?  
Ahhh, tanto faz... Meu primeiro dia foi ontem e foi incrível.  
Escola enorme, professores malucos, garotas... Continuam sendo garotas.  
Mas nessa escola tem uma novidade... Naruto... _

_E uau! Ele é incrível, mas ele não precisa saber disso!_

**ITAZURA**

**Segundo Capítulo: **

**Ciúmes.**

A semana passou rapidamente, logo em meu segundo dia de aula eu dei um basta nas investidas de Ino e ela recuou. Sei que durante toda a semana ela me olhava de longe, cobiçada, talvez eu tenha sido grosso, mas tinha funcionado. Por outro lado, roubei seus amigos, fiz uma amizade boa com Shikamaru, não falávamos muito, apenas dividíamos o mesmo espaço e olhávamos fixamente para o nada.

Meus deveres foram todos feitos com excelência, minhas notas quase sempre máximas, me garantiam certa folga pras provas. As aulas- por outro lado- eram entediantes, tirando matemática que era a minha aula preferida, já que Kakashi-sensei explicava tão bem e deixava sempre que fizéssemos os exercícios em duplas e ia sempre embora mais cedo...

Naruto entendia nada e sempre grudava nessas horas, o que era uma delicia.

Demorava mais que o necessário pra fazer uma questão, já que me distraia com a proximidade com a respiração de Naruto em meu pescoço, seu hálito sempre quente, me causava arrepios.

– Muito perto... Muito perto. – disse quando ele se aproximava daquele jeitinho de novo para olhar as contas que eu já tinha respondido. Sabia que o loiro não ia querer fazer nada comigo, mas me provocar daquele jeito...

Vi seus olhos azuis brilharem em sinal de confusão, talvez até mágoa. Só sei que durante toda aquela aula ele não voltou a se aproximar, nem a interromper com comentários fulos, o que foi uma desgraça, pois eu, como Uchiha, não pediria desculpas.

Não demorou pra que terminasse todas as questões e já ia compartilhar um sorriso triunfante para Naruto que estava ao meu lado, mas seus olhos estavam focados em outra pessoa. Hinata estava na linha de fogo. O rosto tímido e corado de Naruto o denunciara, ele estava interessado e sua investida parecia surgir efeito, já que Hinata o olhava frequentemente.

– Você já pode separar a sua carteira! – não me incomodei em parecer grosso, o loiro parou de fita-la e me encarou miúdo, ainda estava chateado e nem respondeu, apenas afastou sua carteira.

O professor passou recolhendo todos os exercícios e já tinha partido da sala. Não demorou muito pra Gai-sensei entrar mais animado que o de costume.

– Bom dia classe! – ninguém respondeu. – Hoje nós temos muitos trabalhos para fazer, então se sintam à-vontade para fazer grupo de cinco.

Nesse ponto, olhei para Shikamaru e fiz uma pergunta muda, ele assentiu e eu me aproximei. Não demorou muito para Chouji arrastar a carteira para perto da gente, logo Neji e Gaara. Olhei de canto para Naruto, ele me olhava triste, mas fingi que não vi.

O trabalho tinha saído muito melhor que o planejado, mesmo que muitas vezes Gaara e Neji entrassem num debate entediante. Assim que respondi a ultima questão, voltei meu olhar para Naruto. E lá estava Hinata, cuidando dele, ajudando a fazer todas as questões.

Eu me levantei bruscamente e fui até o professor e entreguei a folha. Voltei com o olhar fixo neles, mas decidi não me aproximar. Afinal o que era aquilo oras? Eu estava com ciúmes?

– Tudo bem Sasuke? – perguntou Shikamaru quando voltei a me sentar a seu lado.

Meus olhos se recusavam a deixar de assistir cada movimentação ou toques que rolavam entre os dois.

– Ótimo. – respondi irônico e todos olharam na direção que meus olhos fulminavam.

Shikamaru sacou rapidamente, mas os outros três ainda olhavam sem entender.

– Curte a Hinata? – perguntou Neji um pouco preocupado, mas sem tirar o olhar do casal. – Ela é minha prima, tem que respeitar!

– Não! – respondi com urgência demais, o que fez todos me olharem surpresos.

–Naruto? – Gaara era o único que não parecia surpreso.

Não respondi, pra falar a verdade, pouco me importava se eles sentissem nojo ou se espalhassem para a escola, mas o meu silencio era a confirmação que eles precisavam. Um sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios de todos, então temeroso esperei que alguém se pronunciasse.

– Você não é o único! – disse Chouji abrindo um saco de doces.

–Como assim? – perguntei aflito. Eu teria concorrência?

– Gay! – riu Shikamaru. – Você não é o único gay aqui!

Por aquilo eu não esperava... Passei o olhar pelos quatro garotos. Shikamaru? Hm Não! Já o tinha visto falar Temari! Chouji? Gordo demais! Neji? Gaara?

– Posso chutar? – perguntei cuidadoso, assim que todos afirmaram levemente curiosos. Eu disparei: – Neji e Gaara?

Os dois se entreolharam e confirmaram.

– É tão óbvio? – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha fina.

– Na verdade não! –umedeci os lábios, um pouco assustado, eles podiam estar mentindo. –... Só mantenham a distancia de Naruto. Ele é meu!

Eles reviraram os olhos

– Eu só estou interessado em um! – eu fiz uma pergunta muda para Gaara e ele prosseguiu. – Lee.

Olhei pra Neji, ele olhava para o outro canto da sala. Segui seu olhar... Sai, acho que esse era o nome, uma garota já tinha chegado em mim me confundindo com ele... Que afronta.

Todos continuavam a olhar pra mim, preocupados, receosos, qualquer coisa, até que abri um sorriso com pesar.

– É! Parece que eu sou o único aqui que tem bom gosto!

Uma gargalhada geral tomou conta do grupo, chamando toda a atenção da sala que ainda fazia seus deveres. É claro que o professor chamou a atenção e é claro também que ninguém havia concordado comigo.

No momento, nenhum de nós tinha experimentado outro homem e nenhum de nós estava de fato feliz.

– Não entendo por que gosto dele. – Neji justificou seus sentimentos. – Ele nem olha pra mim, aposto que nem sabe o meu nome...

Todos sentiram a conversa ficar um tanto quanto emocional, então Gaara interrompeu.

– Ano passado teve uma competição e eu ganhei dele, mas... Ninguém conseguiu surpreender mais que ele! Não sei, ele foi tão determinado! Forte! – ele se perdeu em lembranças até que voltou a realidade. – Não sei... Deve ser o meu lado masoquista falando!

Todos riram novamente e olhavam pra mim esperando a minha declaração. Poxa, como era fácil fazer amigos!

– Pensei que fosse uma garota...

Aquilo bastou pra Chouji se engasgar e cai da cadeira rindo e se torcendo no chão, mas ele não foi o único. Gaara limpou uma lagrima inexistente enquanto ria. Shikamaru deixou a cabeça cair na mesa enquanto dava socos nela. Neji apontava o dedo na minha cara, enquanto tentava esconder o riso.

– Nossa é sempre tão engraçado ouvir isso! – disse Shikamaru fazendo uma óbvia referencia a quando eu ainda não sabia disso.

Quando a graça acabou, todos olharam Gai-sensei os olhando de cima.

– Já chega meninos! Todos para fora! – apontou o dedo para a porta.

Nós começamos a guardar o material, arrumar as carteiras e a partir enfileirados com cabeça baixa. Dei uma ultima olhada para a sala, eles ainda nos olhavam e Naruto ainda me olhava, e aquela garota... Ainda estava ali. Eu apenas sorri e acenei em despedida, não vi sua reação.

Do lado de fora, todos eufóricos, de vez enquanto Neji e Chouji paravam para rir de mim.

–... Mas até que parece ein Sasuke! – disse Gaara. – Quer dizer, o cabelo dele é repicado e vem até a nuca. É magro e pequeno! E os traços ainda são muito infantis... – ele me olhou, sabendo que eu já estava com ciúmes por ter reparado em Naruto. – Muito bonito mesmo!

– E meu! – disse orgulhoso e possessivo.

–É! Mas você não foi o único que reparou nele... – Shikamaru deixou um riso sair. – Hinata também reparou!

Eu umedeci os lábios e fitei o chão por alguns momentos antes de voltar a falar.

–Esse é o problema... Mesmo eu sendo lindo e irresistível. – eles debocharam. – Naruto não sente o mesmo...

O silencio se instalou.

– Esse não é só seu problema. É o de todos nós! – Neji depositou uma mão em meu ombro como consolo.

Eu vi a cabeça de Shikamaru pender pra frente. Ele era o único que não tinha falado. Mesmo gostando de mulher a situação dele seria a mais fácil, não? Bom, pela expressão de dor em seus olhos...

O caminho até o portão não foi longo, nós trocamos números de celulares e e-mails, para conversar mais quando chegasse a casa. Como aquela tinha sido a ultima aula, todos se separaram na saída.

Antes de ir, passei na secretaria e me inscrevi para os testes do time de corrida de Konoha. Seria no dia seguinte, às 14hs, no ginásio. Caminhei lentamente para casa, fugia do sol sempre que podia, evitando que tingisse a cor de minha pele.

Lá estava minha casa, protegida por um portão enorme que não escondia o jardim escandaloso, de incontáveis flores e plantas, ao fundo tinha uma macieira escondida. Maravilhosa, adorava como aquela casa lembrava-me de meus pais.

Abri a porta calmamente aproveitando um pouco das memórias, enquanto um cheiro gostoso e quente vinha da cozinha. Vozes animadas e altas também vinham de lá.

– Maninho! – era Itachi com aquele sorriso detestável. – Chegou cedo!

Eu rodei meu olhar pela cozinha e vi o amigo de faculdade do meu irmão o ajudando a preparar o almoço.

– Olá Deidara! – disse simpático, eu gostava muito daquele loiro. Ele fazia Imagem e Som, assim como meu irmão, na Universidade Federal de Konoha. Ele sempre me ajudava nos deveres de artes. – O que você esta preparando?

Uchiha Itachi odiava ser ignorado, sem falar que passara a sentir muito ciúmes de mim e de Deidara. O que começava a me incomodar. Afinal, o que o meu irmão esta querendo com aquele loiro ou será que ele tem ciúmes de seus amigos comigo? Bem, evitei pensar naquilo, pois Itachi sempre gostou de mulheres, vivia desliando elas pela casa quando nossos pais estavam vivos, mas nunca deu motivos para que eu passasse a desconfiar de sua sexualidade... Até agora.

– Estou preparando um Nachos pra gente!

– Eu também? – perguntei me fazendo de difícil... Provocando Itachi.

– Claro! – Ele me fulminava, esperava algo. Claro! – Ahh, oi! Você estava ai?

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Nem sentiu saudades né? Justo eu que convidei Deidara pra cozinhar pra você... – cada palavra sai com uma gota de veneno.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos, presenteei Itachi com um de meus melhores sorrisos.

– Boa tarde Itachi! Eu já volto, vou tomar um banho!

Um banho gelado foi o suficiente, penteei meus cabelos pra trás e vesti um samba-canção preto. Voltei pra cozinha com aquele cheiro infestando a cozinha, a mesa já estava pronta, só me faltava para começar a se servir!

Itachi serviu a todos e foi o que mais comeu, nisso não pude culpa-lo estava uma delicia, sendo que uma Coca acompanhava os Nachos de frango e carne, no melhor estilo de Deidara. Um bolo bem melecado de chocolate era a sobremesa, e foi ai que eu exagerei.

– Acho que vou para o quarto agora! Tenho alguns deveres! – eu disse levando o prato para a pia, e ia começar a lavar meu prato.

– Tudo bem! – disse Itachi. – Ah, nem se preocupa com a louça eu lavo depois.

Eu e Deidara rimos cumplices.

– Qual é a graça? – perguntou meu irmão sério.

– Eu lavo Sasuke, não se preocupe! – piscou Deidara.

– Obrigado.

Parti para meu quarto e deixei meu irmão nervoso por ser tratado feito criança.

Na maior parte do tempo, passei conversando com Neji, Shika, Chouji e Gaara pelo chat da escola. Tirei duvidas das matérias e ajudei a tirar a deles. Eles me contaram tudo sobre todos da sala... Eu me senti uma garota nessa hora, fofoca e tal.

Procurei conhece-los cada vez mais.

Já era umas 19hs quando sai do quarto novamente, eles conversavam animadamente enquanto Itachi estava guardando seu violão e partituras dentro da estante da sala, já Deidara estava sentado no sofá e olhava com profundo interesse os filmes que foram comprados essa semana. Fiz com que me notasse com uma breve tosse.

– Ah. Olá Sasuke! – disse sorrindo Deidara. – Fizemos um café, tem queijo e bolo na mesa, se quiser eu faço um lanche pra você! Pensei em te chamar quando fiz, mas achei que estava dormindo...

Acho que Itachi conseguiu uma mãe pra mim. Uma ótima mãe...

– Muito obrigado! Eu tomo café com queijo mesmo!

Itachi voltou-se pra mim.

– Vamos assistir a um filme! Vem?

– Qual filme?

– Moulin Rouge.

– Ah não! É romance!

Deidara sorriu com pesar.

– Sinto muito Sasuke! É trabalho de arte! – o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior.

Passei meus olhos de um para o outro e topei. Algo me dizia pra não deixar Itachi sozinho com Deidara, poderia acontecer alguma coisa... Ou deveria deixar?

Fui até a cozinha e peguei meu café com leite e duas fatias de queijo. Fui até a sala e Itachi apertou o play.

O filme começou triste e acabou triste, mas de fato era lindo, era um musical com riquezas de detalhes e que mostrava o melhor do verão do amor na França em 1899, onde a Revolução Bohemia prezava a verdade, a beleza, a liberdade e o amor, onde um jovem escritor que cai de amores por uma linda cortesã, a mais linda de todas.

Simplesmente lindo.

Pena que Itachi e Deidara acabaram dormindo, mesmo nem sendo 23hs.

Decidi acorda Itachi, eu o cutuquei algumas até que seus olhos abriram preguiçosamente e voltaram a se fechar, cutuquei mais forte e seus olhos se abriram dessa vez irritados.

– O que é? – perguntou irritado.

Sinalizei pra ele falar mais baixo e apontei para o outro lado do sofá, onde certo loiro dormia.

– Vai deixa-lo dormir aqui?

Ele esfregou os olhos e se levantou, encarou Deidara esparramado pelo sofá durante certo tempo, então cuidadosamente o pegou em seus braços; e foi estranha a forma com que o loiro se acomodou no seu aperto, passando as mãos pelo pescoço do maior, parecia... Gostar. Itachi também estranhou aquilo, mas a única coisa que parecia incomoda-lo era o fato de eu ter visto aquilo.

– Esta acontecendo algo entre vocês dois que eu deveria ficar sabendo? – perguntei cuidadoso, não gostava de segredos.

– Não.

Ele se retirou e foi em direção ao corredor onde ficava seu quarto, colocou o loiro em sua cama e o encobriu com uma fina camada de edredom e caiu do outro lado da cama sem se importar em tirar os sapatos ou com a minha presença ali.

Suspirei entediado, fui até eles e tirei seus sapatos e cobri meu irmão, mesmo sabendo que não tinha com me preocupar, pois sabia que Itachi fazia Deidara e vice-versa. O problema era... Nossa será que além de amigos gays, agora tenho um irmão gay? O que esta acontecendo com o mundo?

_Estranho..._

Eu ia cuidar da relação desses dois, iria procurar entender o que esta acontecendo com o coração deles, mas puxa! Que bebes! Dormindo tão cedo.

Sai do quarto preocupado em fazer barulho e fechei a porta.

E Naruto?

Como será que tinha sido o dia dele? Aff eu tinha agido feito um idiota com toda aquela grosseria e com todo aquele ciúme bobo por causa daquela garota, talvez ele ainda esteja chateado, não com certeza ele estava. Eu ficaria!

Passei pelo banheiro e fiz minha higiene, fui para o meu quarto e apaguei a luz, mas não conseguia dormir – Não sem falar com ele. – Procurei pelo meu celular e logo por seu nome. Naru-chan. Sorri ao notar que era assim que ele queria ser chamado por mim. Imaginei que ele já estivesse dormindo então mandei uma mensagem de texto.

"_Desculpe...  
Não devia ter sido grosseiro e ciumento hoje.  
É pedir demais um beijinho de boa noite?"._

Mensagem enviada e salva.

Suspirei tentando dormir, Naruto devia esta dormindo, portanto nem responderia.

'Beijinho' será que saiu intimo demais?

Eu me contorci na cama procurando por uma posição melhor, até que senti meu celular vibrar.

"_Você só tem que me compensar amanhã por ter estado tão distante...  
Durma bem viu?  
Vários beijinhos..."._

Tive sonhos maravilhosos aquela noite.

**Sim, essa fic terá uma continuação!**

**N/A:** Olá meus amores! Eu gosto muito dessa fic.

Foi muito difícil escrever o primeiro capitulo por isso acho que me encontrei melhor nesse. (Y).

Eu acabei me metendo em mais confusão coloquei mais personagens ._.

Mais romance, mais yaoi. Será que eu vou da conta? O.O

SIM, SIM! Mas agora a previsão dela acabar vai ficar mais distante, cerca de 10 a 20 cap. Ahh depende da inspiração. Nesse momento sim, mas sabe se lá neh?

Espero que tenham gostado .

Beijao.


End file.
